How can they?
by Lparrillaevilqueen
Summary: Regina is kidnapped but who kidnapped her and why? Will Robin save her in time or will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?" I ask touching the side of my head, only to feel a liquid substance.i knew it had to be blood.

-Hours Earlier-

* Beep,beep,beep *

"Hmm.." I grunted as I turned to my side to stop the alarm clock then burring my face back into my pillow.

I started to drift back to sleep but then I was interrupted by Robin pulling the sheets of of me.

"It's time to get up! We have much to do today." He said all cheery

I felt like snapping his neck off for not letting me sleep.

"Can we just sleep in today, please!" I begged.

Robin looked at me then agreed.

"Ok but tomorrow we have to get things done." He said getting into bed once again.

I snuggled to his side and laid my face onto his chest with his arm around me.

After an hour Robin gets up to make breakfast.

"I will make us breakfast now will the princess like anything special today?" He asked bowing to me.

I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it.

"Hmm... Oatmeal would be nice" I responded. I gestured him to come over and hung my arms around his neck "I love you, you know that." I said kissing him lightly.

He picked me up & I let out a small yelp. " I know but I love you more."

He replied looking straight into my eyes.

"Shall we go eat breakfast?" He asked ruining the sexual tension.

"We shall" I replied.

He carried all the way down stairs and settled me on the chair.

As he opened the fridge I saw his expression change. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me then said "we're out of milk!"

I started to laugh "You scared me that's fine you don't have to make oatmeal." I said getting up and hugging him.

"But the princess wants oatmeal and I will make it for her I will be back in a few minutes." He said as he grabbed the keys and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he headed out the door.

"He's crazy". I whispered to myself.

In the mean time I went upstairs and started the shower.

I stepped in and began to wash my hair. I heard the door shut down stairs.

"Back so soon honey! Come join me I'm in the shower." I yelled

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs then the bathroom door opened.

"You came back so soon!" I said with my back turned to the door.

"Did you forget something?". I asked but no response.

"Robin?" I asked as I turned around but was struck in the head then everything went black.

( Robins P.O.V )

I went to the store but there was a lot of people in the line. Finally it was my turn. I paid the cashier and was on my way home. During the car ride I got a call from Regina's cellphone.

With a smile on my face I answered

"Hey honey I'm on my w-." I was cut of by a mans voice.

"I have your precious Regina if you want her back you will have to do exactly what I say I will contact you in exactly one hour." He said as the call went dead.

I rushed home praying that it was all a joke that Regina was on the couch watching a movie waiting for me. As I opened the door there was no one in the living room.

"Regina!" I cried out wanting to hear her voice.

-No answer-

As I made my way upstairs I could hear the water running. I open the bathroom door to be face to face with blood all over the bathroom floor and tub and mirror.

The scene looked like a horror movie. It was terrible and the fact that it was Regina's made my stomach toss even more.

Who would do this to her? How can they do this to someone?

* * *

**Do you guys like it so far? Leave any suggestions on who should the mystery person be. **

**-A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Leave me more reviews tell me your Instagram names if you follow me I wanna know who you are I hope I don't kill you with this chapter. **

* * *

(Robins pov)

I decided to call Emma Swan, she came as fast as she could. She made her way up to the bathroom and acknowledged the horror that I saw minutes ago. " Robin..I...I'm..so sorry ,We will find her you know that right." Then the phone rings, I slightly push Emma out of the way and rush to the phone. "Hello!" I say eagerly. "Robin is everything ok?" Snow asked. I was disappointed that it wasn't the man who had Regina.

"Yes everything's fine Snow, Regina can't talk now, I'll tell her to call you later bye." I hung up the phone and turned to face Emma.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Emma asked

The choice that I made I know it was the right one. The less people that knew was better.

"The less people that know the better we can't make a mob looking out for Regina. I'll never get her back." Emma understood. We both sat on the couch with my cellphone and house phone on the living room table. After waiting for what felt like forever I finally got the call.

"You will deposit five thousand dollars and leave it on the town line,you will walk away and go back to your home. You have half and hour you will get your next task in one hour. She only has four hours of oxygen left so hurry." The line went dead.

"We have to go to the bank." I said as I stepped out of the house and drove to the bank. I deposited the money and put it in a bag. Following the directions I laid the bag on the town line and headed home. It has been half an hour.

After two hours of waiting the call never came. I was worried Regina now only had two hours of oxygen left. I knew I had to go find her myself. I rushed towards he docks I knew her past, someone tried to electric cut her maybe she was taken there again. I rushed into the building. I started going up stairs and heard a door shut. I run towards the noise I open the door but no one was there. Finding nothing here I decided to look elsewhere.

"That was a close call we will have to put you where no one will find you darling." *mystery person*

I scouted the town but nothing. No sign of Regina anywhere.

"Where could she be!"

( Regina's pov )

As I started to feel my face, I could feel excruciating pain. I was locked in a room. No windows and no furniture, no air conditioner, it was dark. All that's in the room is a mirror. I walked towards the mirror and stepped back in horror. I could barley recognize myself. I was beaten up badly. Someone had dressed me I was wearing a blue jacket with a pink too and jeans. I take of my jacket only to reveal deep cuts down my arms. I could barely move them. I tried looking for a way out but their wasn't. I tried not making noise I walked up to the door and shook the handle it was locked. I searched the floor to see if there was something I could use to pick the lock. I found a pin. I made my way to the door again and stuck the pin in the lock and shaked it a little after a few minutes of trying to unlock it I finally heard it click. I open the door slightly the halls were dark. I walked down one end as I was about to turn the corner someone grabbed me but my throat and slammed me against the wall. I gasped for air kicking and scratching. It was no use I was to weak. A black cloud started to close my eyes before I knew it I was out once again.


	3. Chapter 3

As Regina began opening her eyes ,she regretted she ever did. Pain shot through her body like lightning. She was strapped to a chair, wrists and ankles held down. As she began to look around there was nothing in sight. She started to move trying to set herself free, making noise alarming the man that took her. She started to hear footprints from upstairs , they were getting closer and closer to the door.

She stayed still not wanting to make another move. Regina never felt so helpless in her life. As the door opened she tried holding back the fear that had built up inside her.

"Well look who's finally awake." The man said slightly caressing her cheek.

He started to circle around her, as much as she tried to hide the fear she didn't do a good job at it as the man picked up on it fast that she was terrified.

He set a hand on her shoulder as her response was to flinch. Which made him smile.

"What do you want?" She asked

Trying to block the fear and sound demanding.

"Well you of course."

At that Regina held her breath, trying to figure out who would do such a thing to her. It wasn't going to be easy because she has hurt so many people in the past.

After a few minutes of taunting the man had left, leaving her room to breathe. What could she do she asked herself, wanting an out of that place, but she didn't know what to do. She just didn't have the strength.

Robin didn't know what else to do. He had looked everywhere for Regina and nothing, the man hasn't called him since he had left the Money on the town line.

More than two hours had passed, Robin wondered if Regina was dead.

The thought crossed his mind once. He couldn't loose hope of finding her alive. Robin thought about what could she be thinking about. Was she asking herself if they were going to find her or if they were even looking for her. Those thoughts did cross Regina at one point. She wasn't sure if they declared her dead and not even bother looking for her. There's one thing she was sure about is that Robin himself wasn't going to give up on her until he saw her.

She was right because he hadn't stopped looking for her.

The man returned to where Regina was.

"How does the queen feel looking so weak and Pathetic?" He asked with a certain kind of joy. He started to move up behind her. She couldn't see him, she didn't know what his next move was.

She could hear him rolling up something which tensed her up. She knew what this man was capable of he would do anything to her without a second thought.

As he came up behind her he slightly touched her. Which made Regina squirm. As he started to move his hand from her shoulders to her breasts. He ripped open her blouse sending buttons flying.

She gasped in surprise wanting to hold back the tears.

"I think it's time you pay..Your Majesty.." He whispered in Regina's ear which sent chills up her spine.

He grabbed a hot tool which is used to engrave names on bracelets, and places it on her breasts making her scream.

You could see the smoke rising from the contact of flesh and heat.

"Just kill me.." She said in defeat.

"Where's the fun in that.." The man said as he set down the tool back on the cart he rolled in earlier.

As the man left the room Regina just broke down and started to cry.

"Hurry Robin " she whispered through her sobs

**Hope you liked this Chapter Leave any Suggestions or Thoughts Remember if you follow me on Instagram leave your Insta name. **

**Kisses -A**


	4. Chapter 4: Final Chapter

Regina had fallen asleep on the chair. Her ankles and wrists held tide down. The restraints were starting to cut her through her skin as she tried to escape for the past two days.

Regina's eyes shot open as she heard the door open. She sat up straight and spoke.

"What the hell do you want now? She snapped at him.

"Regina! Oh my gosh Regina." A voice said, Robins voice.

"Robin? Robin!" Regina smiled widely as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

The man who had captured her started to laugh as he played the tape recorder again with Robins voice. Regina felt so stupid as to fall for that. Now she was crying silently.

The man walked over to Regina and kissed her cheek and pushed her head multiple times.

"You really are pathetic." He laughed.

"But you can have this." He said sliding the the recorder in the middle of her breasts.

The man smirked and left the room back upstairs.

Regina couldn't take it anymore she had to leave. She pulled the hardest she could on the restraints causing her to bleed but she was able to escape one hand. She smiled as she was happy. Regina then untied the others and got up from the chair. She wiped the tears from the cheeks and pulled the tape recorder out.

Regina started to look around and found a metal pole. She picked it up and walked to his behind a wall. Regina started to hit the pole against the wall making as much noise as possible. The man heard the ruckus and rushed his way down to the basement. He walked over to the chair as he noticed she wasn't there. Regina struck him behind the head with the pole and quickly ran upstairs. Trying to find the door, when she saw it she rushed over to it and tried opening it. The door had many locks on it,she started to unlock them when the man hit her on her legs. Regina collapses to the ground and holds the back of her legs wincing in pain.

Regina wasn't going down without a fight. She crawls to a table, while man goes after her. Regina grabs a vase and slams it on the mans head. She did what she could to get back to her feet. Regina tried for the door again unlocking as many locks as she could. She managed to open the door but the man put the metal pole on Regina's throat choking her. She gasped for air. "We gave you chance after chance.." The man said tightening the grip. They tumbled onto the ground as Regina was feeling weaker. Regina was fading away,her eyes getting foggy.

"I'm not going to die.." She mumbled as she grabbed a shard of glass next to her and stabbed it to the mans stomach. He let go of her grip screaming of the pain. Regina breathed heavily grabbing her throat.

Regina looked down at the man and grabbed the pole. She struck him over and over again screaming and crying rage fueling her body.

Regina stopped and pulled off the mask.

She gasped and fell backwards as to who it was. "No..how?...that's..." She shuttered. Regina stood up and rushed out of the house the man was keeping her in. She ran as fast as she could ignoring the pain that she felt in her body. She made it to Her house and banged on the door her hands staining the door with blood.

Robin had woken up from sleeping on the couch from the banging. He made his way and opened the door.

He was in shock. "Regina?!" He said happily tears falling down his face. He hugged her close embracing her tightly. Regina hugged him back burring her face in the crook of his neck.

"Regina who did this to you?" Robin asked.

"I just don't understand how can they do this to me." She whispered


End file.
